You'd Save My Life?
by laugh4life
Summary: Katherine vs. Isobel in "Know Thy Enemy". One-shot. R&R please!


**One-shot. Katherine's thoughts when she met Isobel face to face in Isobel's house in _Know Thy Enemy_. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Isobel initially had no clue that I was in the house as she blindly hung her leather jacket up and walked through the foyer with her heels clicking, until I darted out of my hiding spot and appeared behind her. Her black mane of hair was all I saw of her until she sharply turned around, both glad and annoyed.<p>

My movements were quick and steady as I wrestled her across the room in a blur, finally catching hold of her neck and pinning her to the beige wall.

I could feel her breathing heavily through her windpipe beneath my hold, although she had no need to breathe at all. The silly descendant of mine was strong and pushed forcefully against my grip; It would not budge, however, for I was much stronger than her, given my longer life span.

"Nice house." I tell Isobel, still gripping her neck firmly as I throw a glance around the old mansion.

When I had entered the uninhabited building, I had dryly noted that it looked an awful lot like the Salvatore estate; the house was white with black shutters, each of the windows positioned nearly symmetrical to the other side of the house. It looked as though it were a mix between a Greek Revival style and a traditional colonial style since it had four white columns in the front of the house for decoration, although the Salvatores' house had had only two columns. Although quite similar to the Salvatores' still, the paint, shingles, and sidewalk were all new and updated in preparation for the sale of the house.

Inside the cream-colored foyer there was a typical layout. The staircase was positioned off to the side, away from the foyer, but the balcony leaned gracefully overhead. The ceilings were tall and there was a lovely wooden trim outlining the very top of the ceiling. It was presented to look its best, as that is what every house on the market is usually presented as. It was presented as neatly and new-looking as possible. I could tell that there was history to the house, however, because there were obvious water stains, dents in the wooden floor, chips off the marble tile, etc. that only my sharp eyes caught.

It would be unlike Isobel to choose a house without history; it was a part of her to delve into research about anything. That was just what she was like. I'm sure that this house had either housed witches back in the day, a werewolf or two, or maybe even was a boarding house for vampires. But that was beside the point.

It was a nice house that I would usually give no second thoughts about, but it reminded me a bit too much of the house, and the wonderful memories within it, that I had used to love: the old Salvatore house.

"Nicest for-closure in town." Isobel breathes as I loosen my grasp on her while wishing that I could tighten it instead. But I do not, for it is her help that I need, not her inessential death. Maybe I had gotten softer over the past few months as I remembered the times that I had had earlier in this life with my Stefan, but I certainly have gotten a stricter band around the ideas of what deaths are essential and need to be dealt with right away, and what I could always come back for later on.

I cannot help but grin at my relative as I take in her state. She looks no different than the last time I'd seen her, not too long ago, when she had come to visit me in the tomb, in which I was imprisoned due to a slight misunderstanding with a witch to whom I had collected a debt from. The Bennett witch, Lucy, the one I had been in alliance with, gladly had turned her back on me after she had payed up, and because of her, I had been confined to the dirty tomb for more than a little while. But that was over now, and it had nothing to do with the dressy Isobel who I was holding up against the wall at the moment.

Isobel's genuine smile mirrored my fake one as both of ours morphed into even wider grins.

"You're here! Its so good to see you, Katherine." Her blue eyes gaze friendly into my narrowed brown ones.

Pulling my arms away from around her body, I step back from her. I strut nonchalantly across the white Italian marble foyer, contemplating the wisdom of getting Isobel's help, before turning to her and saying, "I hear you've been busy!"

My expression changes into one of amusement and teasing. She cocks her head thoughtfully at me before answering.

"Yes, I have." Her features melt from the joy into seriousness as she clasps her hands together in front of her. "I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life."

* * *

><p><strong>DUNT DUNT DUH... Haha, we all know what happens ;) But please tell me if you liked it or not! Thanks for the input!<br>**

**Reviews please? :)**


End file.
